wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Arms the Vth Vanguard Original Score Vol. 1
Wild Arms the Vth Vanguard Original Score Vol. 1 is the first of two soundtracks for Wild Arms 5, released on January 24th, 2007. NA = Noriyasu Agematsu MK = Masato Kouda KT = Kazuya Taniguchi MN = Michiko Naruke Tracks Disc One (44:32) :#) the Vth Vanguard 1:37 NA :#) We Need a New Hero 1:36 MK :#) On the Day the Shovel Was Named Invincible 2:57 NA :#) The Place I'll Return to Someday 3:57 MK :#) Even a Dog Wouldn't Eat This 2:15 MK :#) A Vast Plain Under the Sky 3:18 MK :#) When the Heart Ignites (ver. Shovel) 5:02 NA :#) A Small Step Towards a Big Dream 3:41 NA :#) Only Because It's Important Does It Easily Break 2:39 MK :#) The Ice Queen ~I Loved Your Smile~ 2:11 NA :#) A Pursuing Crisis 2:26 NA :#) Terrible Monster Attacking Crew! 4:46 NA :#) I Can't Turn Away Now 1:09 NA :#) A Boy Meets a Girl and ARMs 2:45 NA :#) The Path I Must Follow 2:05 MK :#) Justice to Believe (ver. Beginning) 2:08 NA Disc Two :#) The Dry Wind Blows Over You 4:48 NA :#) The Me of Yesterday Has Been Surpassed 3:34 NA :#) When the Heart Ignites 5:01 NA :#) CONDITION GREEN 1:06 NA :#) An Encounter in the Sunset 3:50 MK :#) From Anxiety to Impatience 3:04 MK :#) A Dark World Looming Behind 4:28 MK :#) The Sweat of the Chase 2:26 NA :#) Defense Action Squad Heroes! 3:59 NA :#) Sprinkling Rain on the Funeral Day 0:51 MK :#) Elvis PALB_3106 (Appearance) 1:44 MK :#) Elvis PALB_3106 (Battle) 2:17 MK :#) rebel assault 3:08 MK :#) The Stars Shine Like the Unwavering Flame 3:13 NA :#) Nothing is Better Than the Usual Time 3:57 NA :#) Pilgrim's Progress 2:50 NA :#) Falling Into the Shadow of Locus Solus 3:40 MK Disc Three (60:14) :#) The Road to Tomorrow Follows Behind You 4:20 NA :#) "Goodbye" and "Hello" 5:13 MK :#) Seeking the Blue Sky 2:57 NA :#) Understanding the Vastness of the World and Still... 4:09 MK :#) Even if I Can See the Reflection of Peace in Your Eyes 2:58 MK :#) A Rusted Scar 2:34 NA :#) The Place Once Called a Temple 3:54 NA :#) The Ice Queen ~Playing the Harp of Eternity~ 2:11 NA :#) Emergency Sign 1:21 NA :#) Ready With Clever Words 2:58 MK :#) The Fallen Idol (ver. CM Song) 1:17 NA :#) Twilight of the Rulers 3:25 MK :#) Showing a Smile 1:51 MK :#) I'll Never Lose Because I Don't Want To 2:31 MK :#) One Day You'll Forget Your Hopes and Dreams 4:23 NA :#) The Crimson Flower Blooms in the Cold 1:09 MK :#) Only Within My Heart 3:59 MK :#) The Truth Behind the Desired Reality 2:10 MK :#) Ex. File (Bonus Track) 3:16 NA/KT :#) How Long Will This Puzzle Box Continue? (Bonus Track) 3:06 MK (Bonus :#) Did I Get a Message? (Bonus Track) 0:30 MN Category:Wild Arms 5 music Category:Albums